narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shibui
is a bearing allegiance to the . Once proclaimed as a , he has since been demoted to a upon a long series of failed missions, which are more or less attributed to his inability to subdue his own anger. Background Born to shinobi parents, growing up, Shibui had very little say in what he wanted to be when he grew up. During his days in the academy, he was something of a class-clown, behaving in a manner in which would normally provoke laughter; however, this unfortunately unraveled into a failure for young Shibui, if not having an adverse effect altogether, whereby the rest of his classmates began to poke fun at him for his pink hair. All throughout his adolescence, Shibui was nothing short of a mockery in the eyes of his peers. This took a toll on his personality, translating him into the cruel person the world would know him as later in his lifetime. There was, however, but one individual whom did not terrorize Shibui for his pink hair, that being Yasuda, a girl who would become his fellow squadron member —she instead made fun of his large nose, which according to her, took up more than half of his face. Even so, Shibui found himself falling for Yasuda during their ventures across the world as teammates —a time in which he ascended to the rank of Chūnuni— only for her to shoot down his advances by openly declaring her love for her other teammate. Despite this circumstance, Shibui was unable to rid himself of his love for Yasuda, and was only more internally wounded upon her passing, during a mission in which he was explicitly made to protect her. This event marked a decline in his career, for he lost his status as a Chūnin very shortly after upon accumulating a long series of failed missions, many of which were only rendered as such due to his lack of self control; Shibui would murder any and all targets in an effort to cope and relieve the stress that had plagued him with the coming of Yasuda's death. Appearance Appearing to be within the midst of his pubescence, Shibui is a man of average stature, while harboring a lean build that naturally enables him with more of a strut to his step in contrast to brawn. With provisionally divided into two separate factions, Shibui is among the darker skinned specimen of the village. As thus, he has intricate facial features as would be becoming of his peers: a large nose, enlarged lips, and delicious chocolate skin. Perhaps what is the most distinctive of his overall appearance, and what ultimately separates him from the others of his breed, is his unusual pink hair color, which is all the more bizarre when pitted together alongside his dazzling emerald eyes. Much like the other shinobi of Kumogakure, Shibui is most usually adorned within the attire made traditional to the village. Around his forehead, plastered across his firm hairline lay a dark-banded forehead protector, which serves the dual purpose of both signifying his loyalty to the clouds and defending the motherboard of his body from illicit harm. Over a plain, sleeveless black shirt is the customary flak jacket native to his folk, made unique from other villages by its single strap over the left shoulder. About his arms and shins are guards for further protection, and worn beneath his torso, though hovering directly above his dark leggings is a dark colored sash that conceals the various assorted packages he has assembled around his being, which exist to luggage the various ninja tools he calls upon rather frequently in battle. Furthermore, beneath the aforementioned guards overlapping his forearms are tattoos used to summon even more supplies, if the situation were to demand it. Personality As if he were the true embodiment of such a morale, Shibui is one of the most ill-mannered scoundrels within the world of ninjas; so much so, that it is quite apparent on his face, being so consistently plastered across it. He harbors little to no respect for his elders, addressing them without any proper honorifics and going as far as to instead creating nicknames of his own liking for them, which more or less have to do with the physical appearance of the aforementioned person —this is true with all others as well. This case of mishap extends as far as to the , and even his own beloved parents. What may be viewed as a weakness come the flares of battle is Shibui's hot-temper. He is quite easily agitated, which often times will render him a failure in terms of accomplishing the mission at hand; many times in the past has the boy murdered a target he was otherwise meant to capture, out of a lack of control over his own emotions. Even so, there has been instances where Shibui has been able to mask his anger, or at the very least, translate it to his advantage, through the process of amplifying his own strength and concentration int he midst of a bout between the enemy and he. Stemming from his atrocious temper is a direct lack of patience, and the inability to comprehend the more important aspects of life. Instead of adhering to the components of a given assignment, Shibui would much rather follow through with what he himself defines as the "feeling of his own gut", which more or less is his way of saying he will do as he pleases. He cannot sustain waiting for extensive periods of time; this setback is so great that Shibui will empty his bladder in public rather than find himself a toilet to conduct his business. However, this is not to be confused with laziness, as his impatience has actually translated to a thorough work ethic. Abilities In the past, Shibui proved himself capable of harnessing the skill set of a chūnin-ranked shinobi. However, while this feeble mark of status has since been taken from him, he still retains the abilities as would be becoming of such a designation. Nature Transformation Like most others hailing from Kumogakure, Shibui has a natural affinity towards the , which he incorporates into his arsenal of combat orientated abilities in a multitude of ways. Through access to -based techniques, he is thereby also able to make use of . Though regarded as a genin within technicalities, he has nevertheless demonstrated the into his weapons, dramatically increasing their penetrative potential. Likewise, the same can also be applied to his body itself, allowing him with a measure of close range defense. Furthermore, his prowess is such that he is able to cast bright flashes of light stemming from nothing more than his own body as the catalyst and even generate a trap over ground to electrocute his prey. His renown as comes to him not unwarranted, but rather, very well deserved. For a shinobi such as he, who lacks any special criteria, Shibui placed his utmost efforts into mastering the . Where he stands now, the has become something of second nature to him, where he is able to execute it effortlessly, and make use of it with very little consumption on his behalf. This skill has since become the basis of his fighting style. Moreover, Shibui is able to combine the principles of his Lightning Release chakra nature affinity to his usage of the —in a similar manner to the — to amplify the speeds at which he can traverse. Bukijutsu & Fūinjutsu Prowess Without a to make him unique, Shibui, looking for something to compliment his expertise with the Body Flicker Technique, turned to becoming a . Training extensively within the field of mechanized combat, he is lethal from all ranges, accredited to his swift reflexes; his ability to thereby enables him to select the correct tool for the correct circumstance, almost always placing a proper counterattack within his arsenal, so long as the opportunity presents itself. Having practiced with all arrays of weaponry, he fully comprehends how each mass of metal would operate, as evident by his incredible accuracy. Naturally, as his style of combat would see fit, Shibui is also very skilled within the art of . There are seals placed all over his arms, likened to sleeves of tattoos, from which he summons his weapons of mass destruction. , Shibui can delay the time in which his jutsu is cast, and can even make use of his tools to initiate them. The sheer amount and number of weapons and tools he has familiarized himself with knows no bounds. Other Skills While his method of speech would indicate a lack of education, Shibui is actually quite the tactician... when he hasn't completely lost his mind, that is. His knowledge of shinobi warfare extends to domains beyond the five primary hidden villages, and when pitted aside his experience in battle, makes him quite the fearsome opponent. From his days as a dealer, Shibui has retained which he may use at any given instance. On top of all of this, Shibui is rather well conditioned as far as the argument for his physical wellbeing can be made; most specifically a high tolerance for pain and refined stamina that allows him with a greater sense of longevity in battle. Ultimately, his swift reflexes in dealing with tools have polished his to a promising level. Trivia *"Shibui" (渋い) roughly translates to "rude" in Japanese, which in itself is a direct reference to the character's personality, thereby following the trend fashioned in canon by natives of Kumogakure., who are also named after their respective personas. References